Mustacheo!
by Chuquita
Summary: What would Son Goku look like with facial hair? That's exactly what the saiyajin intends to find out. After he uses some insta-grow beneath his nose he sprouts a big bushy mustache--AND an ego to match Vegeta's. Now the gang has to find a way to get rid o
1. MuuMuu

3:51 PM 1/22/2002  
E-mail: lac31685@aol.com  
By: Chuquita  
Quote of the Week: "She was an acrobat's daughter, she swung through the air by a noose,  
until one day, her bridgework gave way, and she flew through the air like a goose." -Daffy Duck  
  
Chuey's Corner:  
Chuquita: (happily) Hello everybody and welcome to another edition of the Corner.  
Vegeta: How many of these things have we done anyway?  
Goku: (shrugs)  
Chuquita: How would I know? I'm not countin.  
Goku: 54.  
Vegeta: (grumbles) It feels more like 54 HUNDRED!  
Chuquita: Oh shut up! (to audiance) Today we have a special guest with us.  
Vegeta: (grins) It's my little B-chan!  
Bura: HI! [waves, sitting next to Vegeta]  
Vegeta: (happily) [to Chu] B-chan's turning 8 years old next week! (squeals) Isn't that GREAT!  
Chuquita: (sweatdrops) (sarcasm) Marvelous.  
Bura: (glares at Chu, eyes glowing red) You better not be mean to me!  
Chuquita: (laughs nervously) Heh-heh-heh, of course not! Why would I! You're so small, and cute,  
and have super-strong psychic powers.  
Bura: (smiles) Why thank you. [waves to Goku] Hi Mr. Goten's Daddy! Why don't you sit next to me  
& Toussan?  
Chuquita: [grabs at Goku's ear] (whispering) Son-San! DON'T. I need someone over here in case  
she starts screwing with our minds.  
Goku: Well...  
Vegeta: (to Bura) (whining) Little B-chan! You don't REALLY want Kakarrot over here do you? He's  
full of those nasty little Kako-cooties of his.  
Bura: But Toussan? I thought you and Mr. Goten's Daddy were 'buddies'?  
Goku: (eyes welling up with tears) Veggie doesn't wanna be my little buddy anymore? *sniffles*  
Vegeta: ACK! I DIDN'T SAY THAT!  
Bura: Toussan! You made poor Mr. Goten's Daddy cry!  
Vegeta: (stuttering) But, but I didn't mean to, I didn't say I, I mean, he's, I NEVER SAID THAT!  
Goku: (sniffles) Veh-gee?  
Bura: (smiles at Veggie) Go on Toussan! Give Mr. Goten's Daddy a hug! He'll feel better!  
Chuquita: [zips over to Veggie] Vedge! Hello! She's USING YOU!  
Vegeta: (in a faraway voice) My poor little Kaka-chan...  
Chuquita: (groans) Ugh, you're hopeless. [zips over to Goku] Son-kun! Veggie's not mad at you!  
Bura just made a statement!  
Goku: [not listening] My sweet little buddy Veggie-chan.  
Bura: (smiles happily)  
Chuquita: (to Goku) SINCE WHEN IS HE "Veggie-chan"! I'VE NEVER HEARD YOU CALL HIM THAT!  
[glares back & forth between Son & Veggie] AAUGH! [sends a fist down on each of their heads]  
Goku: (confused) ...  
Vegeta: (also confused) ...  
Bura: (giggles at them)  
Chuquita: YOU TWO CUT THAT OUT!  
Goku: Whad I do?  
Vegeta: (turns to Bura & grins) HEY! My little B-chan's here! Look Kakarrot! It's B-chan!  
Chuquita: (raises an eyebrow at Bura) Something tells me was NOT a good idea...  
  
  
Summary: What would Son Goku look like with facial hair? That's exactly what the saiyajin intends  
to find out. After he uses some insta-grow beneath his nose he sprouts a big bushy mustache--AND  
an ego the match Vegeta's. Now the gang has to find a way to get rid of the furry black monster  
before they lose the real Goku for good!  
  
Chuquita: BTW, if you wanna see a picture of how funny Goku DOES look w/a mustache, Toriyama  
actually drew one. It's in the interview section on Planetnamek. Son's an old man in the picture,  
but it can give you an idea.  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
" Brushin my teeth! Brushing my teeth! Hmm-hmm-hmm-hmm-hmm! " Goku hummed cheerfully to  
himself as he squeezed more toothpaste onto his brush and stuck it back in his mouth. He glanced  
down at the counter, then spied an unknown tube of something & picked it up with his free hand,  
" Insta-grow hair grower. HAIR--the easy way. " he read off the tube, then rinsed his mouth out &  
put his toothbrush back.  
" I wonder where THIS came from? " Goku pondered as Gohan walked by the bathroom door,  
" Hi son! Nice beard! " he waved.  
" Thanks Dad! "  
::Strange, Gohan didn't have a beard this morning...:: Goku trailed off, then opened the  
tube of Insta-grow & put a dab on his finger, then shrieked as the entire tip of his finger instantly  
sprouted hair.  
" Hey, lookin sharp little pinky! " he grinned, then looked at himself in the mirror, " Hmmm... "  
he glanced back down at the tube, " I wonder... "  
  
  
" Goku, take that newspaper out from infront of your face, it's been there ever since you came  
to breakfast! " Chi-Chi said, sitting across from him at the kitchen table.  
" Umm, Chi-Chi? "  
" Yes Goku? " she replied in a tired voice.  
" Chi-Chi, what do you think I'd look like with a mustache? " Goku asked nervously from behind  
the newspaper.  
Chi-Chi thought for a moment, visualizing Goku grinning with a big fat mustache overtop his  
grin and almost burst into laughter before catching herself, " Well, *chuckle* I wouldn't know. " she  
answered, " Why would you ask a silly question like that? "  
" Well...I was...thinking...of growing one? " Goku stammered out.  
" Goku, you can't grow facial hair, even if you wanted to. Saiyajins don't grow hair on their  
faces. " Chi-Chi said.  
" They...don't. "  
" No, that's what you said Vegeta told you. " she said, then glared out the window, " Althrough  
I wouldn't be surprised if that little RAT was lying...but you've never grown any before. "  
" What if I did? "  
" Then I could safely say Vegeta lied to you about it. " Chi-Chi answered, " And WHY are you asking  
me all these questions about mustaches ANYWAY! "  
Goku pulled the paper down & pointed to a long black bushy thing under his nose, " Because I have one. "  
Chi-Chi stared at him for a moment in shock, then screamed, " AHHHHHHHHHH!!!! " she regained her  
composure, then stomped over to him, " GOKU! DON'T YOU _DARE_ SCARE ME LIKE THAT! NOW TAKE THAT PHONEY THING  
OFF! " she said, grabbing the mustache.  
" AHHH! TEETEE BY DOSE! " Goku wailed in a garbled voice as Chi-Chi grabbed his nose with one hand &  
the mustache with the other and pulled it as hard as she could, but to no avail.  
" ... " Chi-Chi stared at him, her jaw hanging out.  
" So, heh-heh, Whadda ya think? "  
" *THUMP!* " Chi-Chi's unconsious body hit the floor.  
Goku sweatdropped, " That can't be a good sign. "  
  
  
"*DING*DONG* "  
" He-LLOOO! Anybody home! " Goku knocked on the door to Capsule Corp.  
" Hi Son-San! " Mirai smiled, opening the door. His eyes widened at the sight of the taller saiyajin's  
mustache, " ... "  
" Hey Mirai! What's new? " he said cheerfully.  
" *THUMP!* "  
" Hmm? " Goku looked down at Mirai, who was now also unconsious, " It must be contagious. " he said as  
he walked by Mirai and sat down on the couch in the living room in front of the TV. He grinned eagerly at the  
sleeping ouji next to him. A long trail of drool dribbled out the side of Vegeta's mouth & onto the carpet.  
Goku giggled.  
" Goodmorning little buddy. " he bent over so he was nose-to-nose with the ouji.  
" Eh? " Vegeta mumbled, slowly opening his eyes, " Goodmorning Kaka--AHH! " Vegeta shrieked, kicking  
him away, " YOU'RE NOT MY KAKA-CHAN! "  
" Awww, I'm your "kaka-chan" now little buddy? " Goku said w/big sparkily eyes, " Somebody must be in  
an awful good mood to call me that! "  
The ouji stared at him in horror, then grabbed Goku's mustache, ready to yank it off.  
" AHH VEGGIE NO! " Goku screamed, then wailed as he felt the hairs above his lip surge with pain, " STOP  
VEGGIE STOP!!!! IT'S REAL IT'S REAL IT'S REAL!!! "  
Vegeta pulled his hand away, confused, " Kuh--Kakarrotto? "  
" Yes, "Kakarrotto"! " Goku grumbled, annoyied as he rubbed his aching mustache, " Geez you're as bad  
as Chi-Chi! "  
" What the heck is that coming out of your nose! " Vegeta exclaimed, " It looks like a deformed  
caterpillar. " he smirked.  
" Haha, very funny. " Goku rolled his eyes, " For your information, it's a mustache and it's VERY  
sofishdicated. "  
" Sophisticated. " Vegeta corrected him.  
" That's what I said. " Goku looked at him, baffled.  
" Uh-huh. "  
" Anyways, only the most sofishdicated people can grow mustaches. " Goku boasted.  
" Where did you hear THAT? "  
" TV. "  
Vegeta looked at him odd, " But we're saiyajins, we can't grow facial hair! "  
" That's only you. _I_ on the other hand, am SOOOO sofishdicated that I can EASILY grow a mustache, "  
he grinned. Vegeta self-consiously rubbed his finger above his own upper lip, " WITH-the-help-of-insta-grow-hair  
-grower-anyway. " Goku quickly added.  
" Why would you want one anyway! " Vegeta yelled at him.  
" ...because it's sofishdicated. "  
" It's stupid! It looks stupid on you! You look like a fool with a big fat black booger hanging out his  
nose! " Vegeta growled.  
" Buh--buh--buh Veh-GEEEE! " Goku's eyes started to water. Vegeta glared back at him, " Veggie's a  
meanie! " Goku sniffled, then paused, " Don't you feel bad for me? "  
" It also makes you look UGLY too. " Vegeta continued to glare at him, not a single apologetic flinch  
in him.  
Goku's eyes filled with tears for a second time, " Veggie doesn't think I'm cute anymore? "  
" No. " Vegeta said bluntly, then turned his attention back to the TV. Goku sat there in silence for  
several seconds, then screamed.  
" I DON'T WANNA BE UGLY!!! " he wailed, then grabbed Vegeta's wrist, " QUICK! TO THE BATHROOM! "  
  
  
" Are you sure you're doing this right? " Goku said, trying to keep his sniffles to a minimum as Vegeta  
squirted more whipped cream onto the bigger saiyajin's face.  
" OF _COURSE_ I'M DOING THIS RIGHT! NOW DO YOU _WANT_ TO BE AN UGLY MUSTACHEO-ED IDIOT FOREVER OR DO YOU  
WANNA GO BACK TO BEING A DISQUSTINGLY CUTE UN-MUSTACHEO-ED IDIOT! "  
" Umm... " Goku thought for a second, " What are my choices again? "  
" URRG! " Vegeta growled, " YOU'RE GLAD I'M HELPING YOU WITH THIS! I COULD'VE STAYED DOWNSTAIRS WATCHING  
TV AND LET YOU SUFFER LIKE THIS FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIFE! "  
" Awwwwwwww, Veggie loves me! "  
The ouji's face turned bright red with embarassment, " I DO NOT! " he shouted at him, " God! Kakarrot,  
ONLY YOU would be stupid enough to screw up your own face this bad! "  
" I didn't screw it up! " Goku protested, " I just made it more so-- "  
" Say it again and I'll blast your entire HEAD off RIGHT NOW! " Vegeta snarled. He looked around the  
room, then grabbed electric razor & turned it on.  
" There we go! " he grinned at the shiny, sharp, spinning metal razor, then turned back to Goku, who  
was staring at the razor in pure terror, " Now sit back! " he ordered.  
" Veggie, for the last time, " Goku said nervously, " You _DO_ know what you're doing--right! "  
" YES I KNOW WHAT I'M DOING! I'VE SEEN THIS DONE ON COMMERCIALS ALL THE TIME! "  
" But have you actually ever used one before? "  
" No. "  
" AHHHHHH!!! " Goku shrieked, then yelped in a muffled voice as Vegeta covered the bigger saiyajin's  
mouth with one hand & held the one carrying the razor towards Goku's mustache. He pushed the razor towards the  
mustache only to have several of the blades break on contact with the thick hair. Vegeta growled and pushed  
the razor ahead as hard as he could, then let out a scream of bloody murder.  
  
  
  
" OhhhHHHHHhhh! MY FINGERRRRR! " Vegeta sobbed as he held his the razor-sliced finger under the cold  
water, " THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! " he shouted, pointing at Goku, " YOU ALMOST MADE ME CHOP MY WHOLE FINGER OFF!"  
" But Veggie, that thing is so small, it's hardly a paper-cut. " Goku interupted, his mustache still in  
tact.  
" SHUT UP! " Vegeta snapped at him, then went back to tending his finger, " YOU STUPID MUSTACHED-FREAK!"  
Goku cupped his hands over his mouth & nose, " Veggie HATES me? "  
Vegeta glanced over at him, then sniffled, " I don't hate you Kaka-chan. " he said in a small voice.  
" You DON'T? " Goku smiled, taking his hands off from over his face, revealing his nose, mouth, and the  
long fat mustache between them.  
Vegeta returned to glaring at him, " That thing is a real turn-off, you know that? " he said flatly.  
" It's the MUSTACHE, ISN'T IT! " Goku yelped.  
" Kakarrot, it ruins your whole face. " Vegeta nodded truthfully.  
" Whhaa... " Goku's eyes watered again. His head suddenly bolted up, " HEY! Nappa had a mustache didn't  
he? That means saiyajins CAN have facial hair! And if we can get it, we can get rid of it! "  
Vegeta sighed, " Nappa wasn't able to get rid of his either. "  
" But--didn't he grow it naturally? " Goku said, confused.  
" Eh? If I remember right, he ordered something through the mail called "Insta--"something or other. "  
Vegeta shrugged, " Insta--uhhh... "  
" --grow? " Goku squeaked out.  
" YEAH! THAT'S IT! " Vegeta grinned, " Insta-grow! "  
" Ha--how did he get rid of it? " Goku gulped.  
" Couldn't. Tried everything short of pulling it out by the roots. That crap was stuck on there FOREVER!  
"  
*forever*forever*forever* Goku shivered as the word echoed in his head.  
" AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! " he screamed at the top of his lungs in fright, running around the room in  
circles. He screeched to a halt infront of Vegeta and pulled him up to his height by the collar, " OHHHH!  
VEGGIE-VEGGIE-VEGGIE! THAT'S WHAT _I_ USED FOR MY MUSTACHE! " Goku said, worried.  
" Kakarrot you boob. " Vegeta narrowed his eyes at him. Goku dropped the ouji to the floor.  
" OH NO OH NO OH NO! NOW I'M GOING TO HAVE TO GO THROUGH THE REST OF MY LIFE BEING _UGLY_ AND  
_UNATTRACTIVE_ AND _UNCUTE_! " he held both sides of his head, his body gearing up to cry all over again.  
" Yeah...too bad. " Vegeta said, getting up, " I'd sympathize with you Kakarrot, but, uhh, I'd rather  
not catch anything from you. Like a BEARD or something. " he said, leaving the room.  
" VEGGIE DON'T GO! PLEASE VEGGIE PLEASE! " Goku tackled him to the ground. Vegeta glared at him, then  
stood up and made his way downstairs, pulling Goku down behind him.  
" Too late, I'm going. "  
" NOOOOOHHOOOOHOOOOOOOOO! I NEED YOUR HELP! I NEED TO GET RID OF THIS MONSTROCITY! IT MADE CHI-CHAN  
_FAINT_! IT MADE _MIRAI_ FAINT! " he held on tighter.  
" ERRR! KAKARROT LET GO! " Vegeta shouted, then grabbed Goku's hands & yanked him off. He froze, then  
stared at Goku's right pinky, " Is that HAIR on your FINGER, Kakarrot? " he raised an eyebrow.  
Goku nodded innocently.  
" Why am I not surprised. " Vegeta said dryly.  
" Veggie you'll help me won't you! Please say you're still helping me! " Goku begged him.  
" Kakarrot, take your ugly face, and your hairy finger, and GET OUT! " Vegeta said, pushing him out the  
front door.  
" But VEH-GEEEEEEE! " Goku cried, " I DON'T WANNA BE UGLY! "  
Vegeta sighed, " Don't think of it as being 'ugly', Kakarrot. " he smirked, " Think of it as being,  
"soFISHdicated". " he said, then slammed the door behind him.  
Goku sighed, " Ohhhh... "  
  
  
" This isn't fair. " Goku pouted as he sat in his own kitchen, staring at the small, luminous TV screen  
that was seated across the room from him. He stepped over the still unconsious Chi-Chi & turned the TV on.  
" Hello 'friend', " the infomercial said as Goku sat down again, " Do you unsightly nose hair, bunions,  
or a freakishly large mustache induced by the product "Insta-grow"? "  
" YES! " Goku said happily, getting up.  
" TOO BAD! We can't help you! " the TV said cheerfully as Goku frowned and slumped back in his chair.  
" But we CAN make you feel better about your condition. " the TV added, " Just send--how much money do  
you have son? "  
" Two dollars and 30 cents. " Goku answered back.  
" Just send two dollars and 30 cents to the Oops Corperation and we'll send you our "cheer-me-up" audio  
tape. Guaranteed to make you feel better in no time! "  
Goku scratched his chin for a second, then nodded & lept to his feet, " I'LL DO IT! "  
  
  
  
" Thank you for choosing the Oops "cheer-me-up" audio tape, remember, if it's made by Oops, it's not our  
problem--it's yours. " the audio tape said as Goku adujusted his headphones. He picked the unconsious Chi-Chi up  
& headed for the bedroom where he promptly plopped her down on her side. Goku hopped into bed & turned up the  
volume on the audio tape.  
" Are you a victim of Insta-grow? " the tape asked.  
" Yup! " Goku responded.  
" Well don't worry. " the calm voice on the tape answered, " All your problems will be solved...by the  
way, do you have any insurance? "  
" No. "  
" Good. " the tape said, " Now repeat after me, 'my mustache is NOT ugly'. "  
" My mustache is NOT ugly. "  
" My mustache is very handsome. "  
" My mustache is very handsome. "  
" I will not file a lawsuit against Oops Co. "  
" I will not file a lawsuit against Oops Co. "  
" Those who see my mustache as disqusting are merely jealous of my beauty. "  
" Those who see my mustache as disqusting are merely jealous of my beauty... "  
  
  
" Ohhh, my head. " Chi-Chi sat up, " Hey, how'd I get back in bed? What time is it? What happene--*gasp*  
GOKU! THE MUSTACHE! " she jumped out of bed, only to find a head-set sitting on Goku's side of the bed, " GOKU!"  
she shouted as she raced out of the room and past the bathroom doorway, only to stop infront of it to see Goku  
standing before the mirror inside.  
" Oh THANK GOD there you arRRRR!! " Chi-Chi shrieked as Goku turned towards her, holding a comb that was  
half-way down his mustache, " IT'S REAL! IT WASN'T A DREAM! "  
" Of course it's real, " Goku smiled boastfully, " How could a thing this luxerious NOT be real? "  
Chi-Chi looked at him funny, " Goku you feelin alright? " she said flatly.  
" Mmm-hmm! In fact, I feel wonderful. And so does MuuMuu. Right MuuMuu? " he said, still brushing the  
mustache.  
" "muumuu"? Who's "muumuu"? "  
Goku pointed to his mustache.  
" You...named it? "  
" Yes. "  
" You named your mustache. "  
" Yes. "  
" MuuMuu. "  
" Yes. "  
Chi-Chi sweatdropped, " That's it, I'm getting the razor and we're shaving that sucker off right now. "  
Goku zipped infront of her, " WE ARE _NOT_! "  
" We are TOO. " Chi-Chi said, getting her own razor out.  
" I beg to differ. MuuMuu's beautiful hair is so invincible that your simple razor would NEVER be able  
to meet the sharpness qualifications needed to detach its gorgeous follicles from my skin. " Goku smirked at her.  
" ... " Chi-Chi blinked, " Wha? "  
" I would LOVE to stay and chit-chat with you, but if you wish to continue to revel in MuuMuu's infinate  
lovelyness you can meet us at the round building you like to call the Cap-see-ule Corperation. Toodles! " Goku  
bowed to her slightly, then teleported away.  
Chi-Chi stood there for a second in shock, then powered up, snarling angrily, " OOOH!!! VEGETA!!! "  
  
  
" I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU DID BUT WHATEVER YOU DID YOU BETTER UNDO IT RIGHT NOW OR I'LL UNDO YOU--INTO  
LITTLE PIECES!! " Chi-Chi roared in Vegeta's face as she stood over the prince in his living room.  
" I...I...I... " Vegeta shivered, " WHAT DID _I_ DO! "  
" YOU KNOW VERY WELL WHAT YOU DID! MY GOKU JUST LEFT THE HOUSE ACTING SNOTTIER THAN YOU! " Chi-Chi  
exclaimed.  
" ...I have NO idea what you're talking about. " Vegeta crossed his arms, " The last time _I_ saw  
Kakarrot he was blubbering over his stupid mustache. "  
" BLUBBERING?! HA! " Chi-Chi scoffed at him, " HE WAS PRACTICALLY _WORSHIPPING_ THAT STUPID MUSTACHE  
THIS MORNING! "  
" Really? That's strange. " Vegeta scratched his head, " He was crying like a big baby because I couldn't  
get it to come off him. Poor little Kakay.. " he sniffled, " AND I DON'T KNOW WHAT _YOU'RE_ TALKING ABOUT, BUT  
KAKARROT DOESN'T HAVE AN EGOTISTICAL BONE IN HIS BODY! "  
" Yeah, well he's got one buried in that mustache of his, that's for sure. " Chi-Chi grumbled, " Say, "  
she said, changing the subject, " He said he was coming over here, have you seen him? "  
" If I had, I would've been able to answer your FIRST question. " Vegeta narrowed his eyes at her.  
" HEY TOUSSAN! LOOK AT ME! " Mirai shouted from up atop the staircase. Vegeta looked up to see Mirai's  
entire head covered with hair, with the exception of his eyeballs. "  
Vegeta & Chi-Chi sweatdropped.  
" Insta-grow...Mirai? " Vegeta muttered up at him.  
" Yeah...how did you know? "  
" Trunks, son, what did you intend to accomplish by using hair-grow formula on your entire head? " Vegeta  
said calmly.  
" Well, Son-San introduced it to me, and I figured, if I'm gonna shave once in my life, why not go all  
out! " Mirai said proudly.  
" Should I tell him or should you? " Vegeta turned to Chi-Chi.  
" ? " Chi-Chi looked at him inquizzitively.  
" Eh, better leave him to find out on his own. " Vegeta smirked, " Not my problem. "  
" MIRAI! " Chi-Chi called up to him, " IS GOKU IN THERE WITH YOU? "  
Mirai nodded, " Yeah! "  
" TELL HIM TO GET HIS BUTT DOWN HERE RIGHT--now. " Chi-Chi sweatdropped as Goku instantly teleported in  
front of her. His mustache now had two little pink bows on each of its tips.  
" Yes? " he looked down at her.  
Vegeta stared at Goku, then burst into laughter, " AHAHAHAHAHAHA! KAKARROT YOU SHOULD SEE YOURSELF IN  
A MIRROR! " he laughed, " AHAHAHAHAHA..ha..ha...did little B-chan put those bows on your mustache? I, *chuckle*  
have to say, *chuckle*, she did a good job. HAHAHAHAHA! "  
" --_I_ put them there. " Goku glared at Vegeta, interupting him.  
" HAHA--huh? " Vegeta froze.  
" You INSIGNIFICANT little slime-bucket. " he sent a cold-glare down at the ouji, " You wouldn't know  
good taste if it hit you in the face you short little plebeian. " Goku turned around and headed back up the steps  
, " Come MuuMuu, we'll groom you some more. "  
Vegeta stood there, watching Goku go back up the steps. His eyes beginning to water, " Kaka-chan called  
me a SLIME-BUCKET! " he started to sob.  
Chi-Chi stared into space, gape-mouthed.  
" Ohhhohhohh, Kaka-chan I've lost you to a clump of HAIR! " Vegeta cried in dispair. Chi-Chi narrowed her  
eyes, " I was a good little buddy! I never wanted to hurt you!---much. OHHHHHHH KAKAYYYYYY! "  
" We haven't lost him. " Chi-Chi said, then looked at the ground, " But I'm going to need help to get  
rid of that mustache of his for good. " she glanced over at Vegeta.  
" You're suggesting that we join forces? " Vegeta raised an eyebrow.  
Chi-Chi cringed in disqust, " As much as I dislike you Vegeta, you ARE the only other person around who's  
as worried about Goku and yet as forceful upon him as I am. "  
" You mean you have a plan to save my big buddy? " his eyes widened.  
" Maybe. " Chi-Chi answered, " If you're willing to put up a temporary truce between us. "  
" Will it get Kaka-chan back? "  
" Yes. I think it will. " Chi-Chi glanced over at him, smirking.  
" Oh-kay, I guess. " Vegeta grumbled.  
Chi-Chi held out her hand towards him, " Truce? "  
Vegeta shook her hand, " Truce. "  
*************************************************************************************************  
9:55 PM 1/23/02  
END OF PART ONE  
Goku: (gulps) Chi-chan and Veggie BOTH plotting against me? That's a dangerous combination.  
Chuquita: (smiles) Actually I think this story is going to work out VERY well. [looks around]  
(confused) Hey, where IS Veggie?  
Vegeta: [w/Bura on his back] Hi! [sits down & sets Bura on a seat inbetween Goku & himself]  
Chuquita: (raises an eyebrow) Vedge?...  
Vegeta: What?  
Chuquita: What're those things in your hair?  
Vegeta: (glances up at the wreath around his head) Daisies.  
Chuquita: (flatly) Daisies?  
Vegeta: (shrugs like its nothing)  
Chuquita: (glances over at Bura suspicously) Uh--huh...  
Goku: I think they look VERY PRETTY in Veggie's hair, don't you Chu-sama?  
Chuquita: Pretty.....riiiight.  
Bura: (to Goku) I could braid some flowers in your hair too if you want, Mr. Goten's Daddy. (smiles sweetly)  
Chuquita: (pinches her nose) Please don't...I have bad enough allergies as it is. The last thing I need is both  
Veggie AND Son-San stenching up the place with pollen!  
Bura: (eyes glow red) (angrily) WHAT DID YOU SAY?  
Chuquita: (gulps) I, uh, I meant, go ahead, whatever you feel like doing. Do it.  
Bura: (sweetly) Why thank you Lady Chu-chan!  
Chuquita: (sighs) Uh-huh... [leans her hand against her cheek & stares off into space]  
Bura: [hums to herself and gets to work braiding daisies into Goku's hair]  
Vegeta: [peers his head infront of her] Hey Chu?  
Chuquita: Eh?  
Vegeta: You feeling alright?  
Chuquita: Oh, I'm fine Veggie, just fine--EXCEPT FOR THE FACT THAT MY CORNER IS BEING TAKEN OVER BY AN EIGHT  
YEAR OLD LITTLE GIRL WITH PSYCHIC POWERS THAT FAR EXCEED MY OWN!  
Vegeta: (cocks his head)  
Chuquita: AND _YOU_! SHE'S USING HER POWERS TO TAKE OVER YOU AND SON-SAN'S MINDS AND YOU DON'T GIVE A DAM ONE  
WAY OR THE OTHER!  
Vegeta: (confused) B-chan's controlling our minds?  
Chuquita: [points to Veggie's flower-wreath]  
Vegeta: (even more confused) How did THAT get there?  
Chuquita: (irritated) I told you already! BURA PUT IT THERE!  
Vegeta: (eyes widen with excitement) B-chan's here?!  
Chuquita: (groans) Ohhhh! [to audiance] Stay tuned for Part 2 of Mustacheo, that is if I live that long.... 


	2. Chi-Chi & Veggie team up; disaster happe...

3:37 PM 1/24/2002  
E-mail: lac31685@aol.com  
By: Chuquita  
Quote of the Week: -from "Sherman's Lagoon"  
Fillmore: Pizza's here.  
Sherman: All right!  
Sherman: I'm starved, let's dig in.  
Hawthorne: Gross! Who ordered anchovies? You know I hate anchovies!  
Hawthorne: Besides, I think I recognize one of them.  
  
Chuey's Corner:  
Chuquita: Hi and welcome to Part 2 of Mustacheo! As you know already, we're here with  
a (glares at Bura) special guest today, Bura.  
Bura: (waves to the audiance) (happily) HI!  
Chuquita: (grumbles) Yeah, hi yourself. (head bolts upward) HEY! (confused) WHERE'S SON-SAN?  
WHERE'S VEGGIE?! [glances at the two empty seats on either side of her] [gets up] [points at  
Bura] (angrily) ALRIGHT YOU! WHERE ARE THEY!  
Bura: (innocently) Where are WHO Lady Chu-sama?  
Chuquita: (grabs Bura by the collar & holds her up) YOU KNOW WHO I'M TALKING ABOUT SQUIRT!  
GOKU AND VEGETA! WHERE ARE THEY! WHERE DID YOU PUT THEM! WHERE DID YOU SEND THEM!  
Bura: (giggles) I didn't send them anywhere. They went outside all by themselves.  
Chuquita: (drops her) (raises an eyebrow) Outside?? [peeks out the front door & gawks to see  
both saiyajins playing hopscotch on the concrete] Uhh....uhh... (baffled) SON-SAN! VEGGIE!  
WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?  
Vegeta: (pauses in the middle of a hop) (confused) What AM I doing? [lands]  
Goku: (excitedly) OOH VEGGIE LOOK! CHALK! [holds up a bucket of multicolored chalk] Can I keep them?  
Vegeta: (sweatdrops) Go ahead, they're not MINE.  
Chuquita: Umm, guys, why were you playing hopscotch?  
Vegeta: Hopscotch?? [glances down at the poorly made hopscotch board beneath his feet]  
(face turns bright red w/embarassment) AHH! [leaps away from the hopscotch board] WHERE'D THAT  
COME FROM?!  
Chuquita: Where did it COME from? You two were just playing on it several minutes ago.  
Vegeta: (shocked) I was NOT!  
Goku: I don't know HOW to play hopscotch.  
Vegeta: (folds his arms & turns the other way) I am the great and powerful saiyajin no ouji! There  
is no way I'd ever be caught playing some little girl's game that I DON'T KNOW HOW TO PLAY IN THE  
FIRST PLACE!  
Chuquita: That's because Bura MADE you do it!  
Goku: Huh?  
Chuquita: She's using her psychic powers to make you two act the way she wants you to act! [sticks out her tongue]  
Which isn't very pleasant to watch AT ALL.  
Vegeta: (happily) Silly Chu-sama. B-chan doesn't have any psychic powers.  
Chuquita: [points at him] SEE! SHE'S DOING IT NOW!  
Goku: [glances over at the window to the Corner & gulps to see Bura's eyes glowing red] AHH! CHU IS RIGHT!  
Chuquita: Of COURSE I'm righ--[looks over at Bura] ohhh boy. [turns to Vegeta, who's eyes are also glowing red]  
AHH! NOT HIM TOO!  
Vegeta: [jumps into the air & flies at Chu] ARRRGH!  
Chuquita: (panicking) EEP! VEGGIE! VEGGIE NO! [yelps as Veggie's fist makes contact w/her jaw, sending her flying  
through several buildings]  
Goku: (gasps) CHU-CHAN! [feels a tap on his shoulder & turns around to see Veggie smiling sweetly at him]  
(nervous) Veh--Veggie?  
Vegeta: [holds out his hand] (sweetly) Come on Kaka-chan! Let's go play some more.  
Goku: [pulls both of his hands against his chest] Nuh-uh! NO WAY! YOU'RE NOT THE REAL VEGGIE!  
Voice in Goku's head: Of course he is.  
Goku: (frightened) Who's there!  
Voice: Go on, you'll both have so much fun. Don't you LIKE to play with one another?  
Goku: (feeling himself losing control) I...I guess, yeah.  
Voice: Then go ahead, this is your little buddy you're talking about, he won't hurt you.  
Goku: Buh--Bura! (slightly angry) Bura if that's you up there you better stop this right now! It's not fair to me  
OR Veggie!  
Voice: Oh it's VERY fair. And so VERY much fun to watch.  
Goku: (eyesight begins to blurr) You're not going to...get away with...this...  
Bura: [from inside the Corner, smiling at them] Oh, I already have...  
  
Summary: What would Son Goku look like with facial hair? That's exactly what the saiyajin intends  
to find out. After he uses some insta-grow beneath his nose he sprouts a big bushy mustache--AND  
an ego the match Vegeta's. Now the gang has to find a way to get rid of the furry black monster  
before they lose the real Goku for good!  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
" YOU'RE WHAT?! " Mirai gawked as he stood infront of Vegeta & Chi-Chi.  
" We're teaming up, do you have a problem with that? " Vegeta smirked at him.  
" Well, no, " Mirai scratched his head, confused, " But I thought you two HATED each other. "  
" Oh we DO, " Chi-Chi chuckled, then quickly sent a death-glare in Vegeta's direction,  
" But we're going to work together for a common cause. Namely getting rid of my Goku's EVIL MUSTACHE! " she shook  
her fist in the air.  
" You mean KAKA-CHAN'S evil mustache. " Vegeta corrected her.  
" HIS NAME IS _GOKU_!! " Chi-Chi yelled at him, " I swear! YOU MUST BE THE ONLY PERSON ON EARTH THAT CALLS  
HIM THAT STUPID NAME! "  
" Kakarrotto is NOT a stupid name. " Vegeta huffed, then grinned, " It's only attached to a STUPID  
saiyajin. "  
" Oh, you're calling him STUPID now, ARE YOU! " Chi-Chi growled, pulling out her bazooka & aiming it for  
Vegeta's face.  
" Nuh--no. " Vegeta gulped as Chi-Chi put the bazooka away.  
" Good, you better not. " she glared at him.  
" Umm, guys? " Mirai spoke up.  
" WHAT! " they both yelled at him at once.  
" As long as you two are going to find a way to get rid of Son-San's mustache, do you think you could get  
rid of, uhh, " he pointed to his hairy head, " this--as well? "  
Vegeta sighed, " Mirai, you're half human, your hair CAN be shaved off/grown back. "  
" Hmm? Really? " Mirai said, then grabbed a razor & headed up the stairs, only to stop halfway up, " Hey,  
Toussan? "  
" What now? " Vegeta said flatly.  
" How am I gonna shave my NOSE? "  
Vegeta sweatdropped, " Figure it out yourself! "  
" Ohhh, " Mirai whimped, then left for the bathroom, only to emerge several seconds later screaming in  
agony, " AHHH! MY _EAR_! THE PAIN! THE UNSURPASSABLE _PAIN_! " he wailed as he ran down the stairs & into the  
kitchen, leaving a trail of blood behind him.  
The duo sweatdropped.  
" Oh-kay...now what? " Chi-Chi asked.  
Vegeta pulled out a piece of paper & layed it down over the table in the living room, " Alright, now this  
is a map of Capsule Corp. " he started, then circled several rooms, " THESE are the rooms Kakarrot visits most  
frequently, but only a couple of them are small enough for us to corner him. "  
" You have a list of Goku's favorite rooms in the building? " Chi-Chi raised an eyebrow at him.  
Vegeta blinked, " What? "  
" Umm...nevermind, continue. "  
" Right. The two rooms we have the best chance of getting him in are the the upstairs kitchen and my room.  
Both of which are small but there isn't so much furniture that we'd have to climb over them to get to him. " Vegeta  
said, " Personally, I suggest the kitchen. We could lure him away with some fatty snacks and tie his hands together.  
That way he can't teleport out of the room, AND we'll have clearway to get to his EVIL MUSTACHE. We should probably  
shove a melon or something in his mouth to keep his mustache from moving too. "  
" OR we could just tackle him and yank it off together. "  
" ... "  
" ... "  
" You have NO respect for all the hard work I did making these plots, do you? " Vegeta said flatly.  
" Vegeta, Goku's only had that mustache for about 2 days now, these "plans" of yours look like they've taken  
YEARS to draw out. HOW could you have known that he was going to use that insta-thingy yesterday MORNING?! " Chi-Chi  
exclaimed.  
" ...I didn't. "  
" THEN _WHY_ DO YOU HAVE ALL THIS INFORMATION ABOUT GOKU FOR! "  
" .....I have my reasons. "  
" URGH! " Chi-Chi gritted through her teeth. She groaned, " Fine Vegeta, you can use the information from  
your stupid plans. " she said, then took the papers from him & glanced down at them, " Hey, these ARE pretty  
detailed. " Chi-Chi murmured in surprise, then raised an eyebrow, " How is the brand of toothpaste Goku uses going  
to help us get rid of his mustache? "  
" That's NOT what my plans are originally intended for. " Vegeta smirked.  
" Then what WERE they 'originally intended for'? " Chi-Chi looked at him skeptically.  
" ...you'll never know. HAHAHAHA! " Vegeta said proudly as Chi-Chi sweatdropped.  
The two glared at each other.  
::Obsessed little ouji::  
::Psycho woman::  
  
  
" LalalalalalaLA! " Goku sang to himself as he continued to brush his mustache out in the bathroom. Vegeta  
& Chi-Chi peeked their heads around the opposite sides of the open door.  
" So HOW are you planning we do this again? " Vegeta asked her.  
" Simple. You go Super Saiyajin, attack him and keep him down long enough for me to whip THIS baby out. "  
Chi-Chi pulled a razor out of her pocket.  
" Ha! Yeah right. I already TRIED shaving it off for him. Stupid blades broke right in half. " Vegeta  
snickered at her.  
" Ahh, but this razor doesn't use blades. " Chi-Chi nodded, " It uses _LASERS_!!!! " she pressed a button on  
the razor. The bladeless tip shot out a giant red laser beam. Vegeta shrieked and ducked, just barely missing having  
the tip of his hair being cut off by the razor.  
" ARE YOU _INSANE_! THAT "laser" WILL NOT ONLY CUT OFF KAKARROT'S MUSTACHE, BUT CUT HIS ENTIRE HEAD IN TWO!"  
Vegeta shouted.  
" If you knew how thick his head is you'd agree with me. " Chi-Chi scoffed.  
Vegeta glanced at Goku with a worried look on his face, " Oh-kay. Let's go. "  
" HEY! "  
" WHAT _NOW_! "  
" Listen mister! I'm the wife so _I_ give the signal. " Chi-Chi bopped him on the head.  
" Well _I'M_ Kakarrot's "little buddy"! "  
" That doesn't count! " Chi-Chi said, " Ok, NOW! "  
" RRRRRA! " Vegeta shouted, then tackled Goku to the ground & went SSJ2.  
" YOU LITTLE MONKEY! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING! " Goku yelled at him.  
" This is for your own good, Goku! " Chi-Chi said, entering the room with the razor on.  
" Whuh, WHAT'S THAT!? " Goku gulped as Chi-Chi aimed the laser at his mustache.  
" The answer to our problem. " Chi-Chi said, then kept the laser facing his mustache for several minutes,  
which, to her surprise, resulted in nothing.  
" How....much longer....do I have to hold him. " Vegeta asked, stuggling with Goku from behind.  
" I, I don't understand it. This is supposed to be the strongest laser on the planet! " Chi-Chi gasped.  
" Well it's obviously not strong ENOUGH. " Vegeta rolled his eyes.  
" ERRR... " Goku growled, trying to get out of the ouji's grasp, " LET GO OF ME NOW! " he shouted, kicking  
Vegeta away, " YOU LITTLE TRAITOR! DON'T YOU GET IT! MY MUSTACHE IS INVINCIBLE! YOU'RE CHILDISH ATTACKS CANNOT HARM  
A HAIR OF IT! " he snarled at Vegeta, " Now if you two cretins we'll excuse us, MuuMuu and I are going to break for  
lunch. " Goku said, then teleported out of the room.  
Vegeta sniffled, " Ka--Ka--Kakarrot called me a TRAITOR? "  
" Oh you shut up! " Chi-Chi shouted at him, " You big baby. "  
" I'LL "BABY" YOU! " Vegeta yelled angrily, then powered up.  
" OH YEAH! " Chi-Chi screamed, also powering up, " I'LL TEACH YOU A LESSON! "  
  
  
" OWW! "  
" OFFA! "  
" YIPE! "  
" AHHHHHHH! "  
" WAHOOOOOWWW! "  
Goku glanced up at the ceiling, the sounds of two very angry people beating each other up above him. He  
swallowed the soup in his mouth, then went back to eating it.  
" Isn't this wonderful MuuMuu. Just think, with your ability to saturate foods I could go months without  
having to replenish my food supply. " he said boastfully, then sucked some more soup out of his mustache.  
" Ohhhhhh. "  
" My back... "  
Vegeta & Chi-Chi groaned as they wobbled down the stairs & towards the kitchen, both with black-eyes and  
various bruises, cuts, and scrapes. They walked over to the table & sat down.  
" So? Who won? " Goku asked.  
" I'm not sure... " Vegeta moaned, then dropped his head onto the table, tired.  
" I won. " Chi-Chi said weakly.  
" Oh you did not. _I_ won. "  
" _I_ WON! "  
" _I_ WON! "  
" I'm leaving. " Goku grumbled, getting up, " If you need us MuuMuu and I will be in the upstairs kitchen. "  
he said, then promptly left.  
Vegeta lept to hsi feet, " HA! KAKARROT IS HEADING TOWARDS ONE OF HIS FAVORITE DESIRED LOCATIONS! " he said,  
then grabbed his map of the building out of his pocket, " Perfect! "  
" You mean we're going through with one of your STALKER plans now? " Chi-Chi grumbled.  
" I AM NOT A STALKER! " Vegeta snapped at her, " And besides, we did one of your plans last time, it's my  
turn. " he said in a calmer voice.  
Chi-Chi sighed, " I can't argue with you there. "  
" Good, let's move out troops! "  
" Vegeta, there's only two of us. "  
" ...I KNOW THAT! "  
  
  
  
" Mmmmmm, hoagie. " Goku grinned as he munched on the large sandwich in the upstairs kitchen.  
" Aww, little Kaka-chan's acting almost back to normal. " Vegeta clasped his hands together.  
" Ugh, that's just his stomach talking. " Chi-Chi narrowed her eyes, then turned to Vegeta, " Now what's  
this 'plan' of yours. "  
" Well, " Vegeta looked down at his papers, " If Kakarrot is sitting in his most desirable chair in this  
room, the one infront of the window and facing the fridge, which he is, one of us will barge through the window and  
stuff the sandwhich down his throat from behind. The other will use this hair removal cream and slap it across his  
mustache before he is able to react. After that it's all a matter of pulling the decaying monster off of his upper  
lip and BOOM, return him to his normal Kaka-like attitude. "  
" Vegeta? "  
" Yes? "  
" Do us all a favor and get a hobby or something. "  
" I already have one. "  
" I MEAN SOMETHING _NORMAL_! Collect things, build models, do SOME kind of activity that DOESN'T involve  
defeating--becoming stronger than--or enslaving Goku! A _NORMAL_ HOBBY! "  
" ...this IS normal. " Vegeta said, confused, holding up his packet of plans.  
" Yeah, in YOUR mind maybe. " Chi-Chi mumbled to herself, " Now who's going to break in through the window  
and who's going to put the cream on him? "  
" I was thinking YOU could break in through the window and hold him down while I put the hair-removal cream  
on him. " Vegeta said.  
" I'M NOT STRONG ENOUGH TO HOLD GOKU BACK! " Chi-Chi exclaimed, furious.  
" WELL I HAD TO HOLD HIM BACK LAST TIME FOR YOUR STUPID LASER IDEA, THAT DIDN'T _WORK_! "  
" Fine. I'll break through the window and hold him back for you. " Chi-Chi said, " But if you DARE start  
doing anything weird to him while I'm holding him and I _SWEAR_ I'LL-- "  
" *glare* "  
" *glare* "  
" I'm going around to the window. "  
" Gotcha. "  
  
  
" Hmmm, I hope I can get through this window, it looks thick. " Chi-Chi said, conserned as she quietly  
tapped on the window, trying not to get Goku's attention. She glanced over at Vegeta, who was hiding behind the  
refridgerator, grinning & giving her a thumbs-up sign, " Ugh, why did I ever listen to him. " she said, then  
signalled the ouji, backed up, & dove through the window & knocked Goku to the floor. Half the hoagie still in his  
mouth. Vegeta pounced him from the front, then squirted the hair removal cream onto his mustache.  
" HA! GOT YOU! " he smirked at Goku, then glanced over at Chi-Chi, " See? I told you MY plan would work. "  
" Uhh, uhh, uhhh, " Goku held his nose, then let out a gigantic sneeze, covering Vegeta's face with the  
cream.  
" AHHH! " Vegeta shrieked, running out of the room, " MY FACE! MY FACE MY FACE MY BEAUTIFUL FACE!!! "  
  
  
" Actually, I think you don't look that bad with thinner eyebrows. " Chi-Chi snickered at him, leaning  
against the bathroom wall.  
" YOU SHUT UP! " Vegeta yelled at her, " You're lucky I was able to save SOME of it! "  
" Oh really? And how does that make ME lucky? "  
" SHUT UP! "  
" Heh. " Chi-Chi chuckled, " You are HOPELESS. " she said, then sighed, " But we still need to find a way  
to get rid of that goofy mustache. But HOW? "  
" Don't ask me, it's YOUR turn. " Vegeta said, examining his thinned eyebrows in the mirror.  
" Well, if we can't shave it off. And we can't cream it off, then we'll HOT WAX it off! " Chi-Chi smiled.  
" "HOT WAX"?! WHY THAT'S INHUMAN! IT'S UNETHICAL! IT'S EVIL! " Vegeta gasped, then grinned, " I like it. "  
he said, rubbing his hands together.  
Chi-Chi grinned back at him, " I thought you would. "  
  
  
" Are you SURE we need THIS MUCH wax? " Vegeta asked as he waddled down the stairs behind Chi-Chi, carrying  
a big bucket of hot wax.  
" Goku SAID his mustache was "invincible". It's GONNA need a lot of wax to get rid of it. " Chi-Chi nodded  
then paused. Vegeta yelped, screeching to halt behind her.  
" WHAT DID YOU STOP FOR?! "  
" Shh! " Chi-Chi hushed him, " I heard something. "  
" What?! What did you hear?! I hear nothing! "  
" It sounds like snoring. " Chi-Chi said, then noticed the back of Goku's head infront of the TV set, " Aha!  
" she tip-toed from behind him & peeked around the corner of the couch to see Goku fast asleep, " Perfect! " she  
whispered to herself, then motioned Vegeta to follow her to the couch. The ouji wobbled over to her.  
" He's asleep? " Vegeta asked.  
" Yes, this is great! " Chi-Chi said, " THIS way, we nobody has to tackle him! We can place the wax on him  
while he's sleeping and wait for him to wake up to take it off. " she said, " Now hand me the brush! " Chi-Chi  
ordered as Vegeta sighed, dipped the brush in the wax & handed it over to her.  
" Good, very good. " Chi-Chi placed the hot wax all over Goku's mustache, " You'll be free in no time. " she  
paused & smiled at the sleeping saiyajin. She finished & tossed the brush over to Vegeta, who fumbled catching it  
for several seconds, then put it back in the bucket & glared at it.  
" Now you just get some sleep and when you wake up everything will be all back to normal. "  
  
  
" AAUGH! " Goku shrieked, staring at himself in the mirror. His mustache now a pasty yellow color because of  
the wax. He grabbed it, only to feel it was now hard, " Oooh! " he growled at the mirror, " WHAT IS THIS! "  
" Hot wax! " Vegeta chirped from behind him.  
" YOU! HOW DARE YOU DO THIS TO ME! " Goku shouted.  
" We're only trying to help you, dear. " Chi-Chi said, shaking her head.  
" Help m--HELP ME! YOU CALL _THIS_ HELPING!? " Goku pointed at the wax.  
" We just wanted to get rid of your mustache Goku, it's making you a little, well, psychotic. " Chi-Chi said  
as calmly as possible.  
" IT HAS _NOT_ DRIVIN ME TO BECOME PSYCHOTIC! " Goku yelled at them.  
" You made up a NAME for it! " Chi-Chi exclaimed.  
" And you were TALKING to it. " Vegeta added, also worried.  
" I TOLD YOU I'M PERFECTLY FINE! " Goku snorted, then smirked & tapped his mustache. Little cracks ran  
throughout the wax coating. Seconds later they broke into millions of little pieces & fell to the floor, leaving  
Goku's mustache intact, " _AND_ that this mustache is invincible. " he laughed at them, " Now if you'll move, I'm  
going to wash the rest of this muck out of MuuMuu's hair. " he said, leaving.  
Chi-Chi & Vegeta stood there, shocked.  
" It's a lost cause...we failed. " Vegeta mumbled in amazement, " We've lost the real Kaka-chan FOREVER! "  
" Hmmph, that's what you think. " Chi-Chi smirked at him.  
Vegeta's eyes widened, " You have an idea? "  
" Yes, as a matter of fact, I do. " Chi-Chi answered him, then got up, " Come on Vegeta, we're heading over  
to the construction site. "  
" Wha--WHY?! What does THAT have to do with Kakarrot? "  
" You'll see. Just grab a can & follow me. " Chi-Chi said, kicking the door open. Vegeta grabbed & empty  
can & shrugged.  
" Whatever you say. "  
*************************************************************************************************  
12:57 AM 1/26/02  
END OF PART 2  
Chuquita: (groans) [pokes her head out of the rubble] Wha, wha happened? [head bolts up] AHH!  
VEGGIE! SON-SAN! (gasps) BURA!! I GOTTA GET BACK THERE! [pulls out the pocket version of her Big Book of Author  
Spells] Let's see, teleportation, [points to page] Ah-HA! [snaps her fingers, causing her to disappear & then  
reappear in the Corner's room] (angrily) ALRIGHT BURA! I'VE HAD JUST ABOUT ENOUGH OF--Ack?! (gawks to find the  
Corner completely redecorated in a childish style] WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY CORNER! WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY DESK! (gasps)  
AND WHERE'S MY CHAIR!? [glances around for Bura] Bura? Bura? [hears a noise coming from a nearby room & peeks  
inside to see Vegeta & Goku spinning a jumprope while Bura hops over it, all three are wearing little pink ballerina  
outfits, tutus, and flowers in their hair]  
Veggie, Bura, & Son: (singing as they turn the rope & Bura hops) Peach porridge hot, peach porridge cold, peach  
porridge in the pot nine days old!  
Chuquita: WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON HERE?  
[all three freeze]  
Bura: (glares at her) Oh, look who's back, it's the partypooper.  
Chuquita: (glances at Goku & Vegeta) What have you got them WEARING?  
Bura: [tugs at Vegeta's tutu] (sweetly) Don't they look cute! (clasps hre hands together) They love each other VERY  
much!  
Chuquita: (flatly) Change them back.  
Bura: (eyes glow red) (roars) NO! [turns to Goku & Veggie] (giggles) Toussan, Mr. Goten's Daddy, how about if you  
two go in the other room & play pattycake while I settle things with the manager of this fine establishment?  
[both nod, take each others hands & go skipping off into the Corner room]  
Chuquita: (raises an eyebrow) You are SICK, you know that!  
Bura: (growls) At least I don't try to HURT them like you do.  
Chuquita: (yelling) _HURT_ THEM! I WOULD NEVER HURT SON-SAN OR VEGGIE....almost.  
Bura: (smirks) Well, I'll make a deal with you. We'll fight. If you win. I'll take my control off of Toussan & Mr.  
Goten's Daddy, change the Corner back to normal and leave quietly. If _I_ win, I get to keep this entire place, my  
control over both of my little saiyajins AND YOU. "  
Chuquita: (eyes widen) (squeaks out) Me...  
Bura: (chuckles) Aww, whatsa matter? Scared, Lady Chu-sama?  
Chuquita: (glares at her) Never. NOW COME AT ME!  
Bura: (snickers) My pleasure. 


	3. Veggie saves the day; Mirai goes BALD?!

7:38 PM 1/28/2002  
E-mail: lac31685@aol.com  
By: Chuquita  
Quote of the Week: "Work hard and do your best...it'll make it easier on the rest of us. " -Garfield  
  
Chuey's Corner:  
[both Bura & Chu are outside; several feet away from the front door]  
Bura: [in a fighting position] (smirks at Chu) So? Are you ready?  
Chuquita: (irritated) Of COURSE I'm ready!  
Bura: (smiles) Alright then. [eyes glow red and a huge surge of bright red energy shoots up all  
around her, reaching miles up into the sky] Whadda you think about that?  
Chuquita: (mumbles) (to herself) I think I'm in trouble.  
[back in the Corner; Veggie & Goku are still hypnotized]  
Goku: [glances out the window to see the bright red light] (confused) Huh?  
Vegeta: [painting their toenails] (pauses & turns to Goku curiously) ?  
Chuquita: [looks over her shoulder to see them peeking out at her] (relieved) Guys! There you are!  
I'm gonna need you both out here right now!  
[both saiyajins shake their heads]  
Chuquita: (angrily) WHY NOT!  
Vegeta: (happily lifts his feet up, along with Goku's to reveal nailpolish dripping down their toenails)  
Chuquita: (raises an eyebrow) NAILPOLISH?! (flatly) You're kidding, right?  
Bura: (chuckles) No they're not. [zips over to the window & stares at Veggie & Son] I happen to think  
your nails look VERY pretty Toussan.  
Goku: (sniffles)  
Bura: And yours do too Mr. Goten's Daddy!  
Goku: (grins back, pleased)  
Chuquita: SINCE _WHEN_ DOES VEGETA PAINT HIS TOENAILS! NOT TO _MENTION_ PAINTING "KAKARROT'S"!  
Bura: [forms a large red ball of ki] (darkly) And since when do little girls have SUPERPOWERS! [holding  
onto one end of the ki, thrusts the other end at Chu, who does her best to dodge it, only to get the  
opposite tail end of the ki hooked around her leg. The ki enlarges to the point where it wraps around  
her whole body] Now what to you have to say?  
Chuquita: (sweatdrops) You know, this reminds me a lot of what happened to Veggie after Buu tried to  
cream him. [looks down at the glowing red wrap] (grins) But I'm not going to self-explode you know!  
Bura: (smirks) I don't want you to. [swings her end of the wrap down hard, causing Chu to fly downwards,  
only to crash into front door]  
Chuquita: [sliding down the door & onto the ground] (weakly) Oww...that hurt. [tries to push the wrapped  
energy off of her, only to pause as Bura lifts the wrap/Chu back into the air]  
Bura: Heh-heh-heh-heh, we can do this as long as you like. I'll just yo-yo you back up & down until you  
give, then I win.  
Chuquita: Hmm, (to herself) I knew I should've asked Freezer to guest star instead of her.  
Bura: (roars) I HEARD THAT!  
Chuquita: (grumbles) Oh stuff it. [struggles with the wrap again, then notices something in her pocket]  
(happily) My pocket B.B.O.A.S! [*Big Book of Author Spells] [just reaches it w/her fingers & flips for a  
page] A-hA! [snaps her fingers, causing the energy to disappear] HA! Take tha--[realizes she's standing in  
mid-air]---AHHHHH!! [falls to the ground, flat on her face] Oww. Again.  
Vegeta: (laughing insanely at her) AHHAHHAHAHAA!  
Chuquita: (flatly) You're not going to let me live that down, are you?  
Vegeta: HAHAHAHAHA-no-AAHAHAHAH--hey, why are my toes pink?  
Bura: [zaps him back into a mindless airheaded zombie] (to Chu) Well, you managed to get out of that one.  
[nods to her] Very good job.  
Chuquita: (brushes herself off) Yeah yeah, so do I win now?  
Bura: (shakes her head) Not yet. That was just a warm up. [claps once, causing everything to fade out then  
back in again] Welcome to my world.  
Chuquita: (confused) You live in Teletubby land?  
Bura: (roars) NO!  
Chuquita: (giggling)  
Bura: Errr...THIS, is my personal little pink paradise, where Toussan, Mr. Goten's Daddy, and YOU will be  
residing with me AFTER I defeat you.  
Chuquita: IF you beat me.  
Bura: WHEN I beat you.  
Chuquita: IF.  
Bura: WHEN.  
Chuquita: IF.  
Bura: WHEN.  
Chuquita: IF.  
Bura: WHEN.  
Vegeta: SHUDDAP AND START TO STUPID STORY!  
Chuquita: (smiles) Thank you Veggie.  
Vegeta: (groans) You're welcome.  
  
Summary: What would Son Goku look like with facial hair? That's exactly what the saiyajin intends  
to find out. After he uses some insta-grow beneath his nose he sprouts a big bushy mustache--AND  
an ego the match Vegeta's. Now the gang has to find a way to get rid of the furry black monster  
before they lose the real Goku for good!  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
  
" CEMENT! " Vegeta gawked, " WHERE THE HECK ARE WE GONNA FIND CEMENT! "  
" At a contruction site, genius. " Chi-Chi rolled her eyes, " And there happens to be one  
several miles away. " she said.  
" Really, and how are we going to get there without Kakarrot finding out what we're doing? "  
Vegeta folded his arms.  
" I just need you to distract him for a couple minutes while I go find the car keys. We'll  
take Bulma's spare car, drive there, get a bucket of the stuff and come back here. Then, we'll dunk  
Goku's face in the cement, pull it out and chip the mustache away with a pick and hammer. " Chi-Chi  
explained.  
" ...that, has got to be the most bizarre idea you've come up with yet. " Vegeta said, shaking  
his head.  
Chi-Chi sighed, " Just go keep him company for a few minutes. Talk to him, ask him something,  
I don't care, just keep him busy long enough for me to get the keys. " Chi-Chi hissed, then ran off  
into the kitchen.  
Vegeta glanced over at Goku, who was sitting on the couch in the living room infront of a  
blank television screen.  
The ouji wiggled uneasily, then walked over to the bigger saiyajin & sat down next to him.  
" ...hi. " he said to Goku, who glanced down at him.  
" Hello. " Goku replied, then went back to staring at the TV.  
" Kakarrot? You DO know that television set isn't ON, don't you? " Vegeta said, confused.  
" Yes. "  
" Then...what are you doing? "  
" I HAPPEN to be admiring my beautiful mustache in the reflection of the TV screen. " Goku snorted  
at him.  
" What a waste of television. " Vegeta grabbed the remote & turned the TV on, only to hear a shriek  
from beside him.  
" GIVE ME THAT! " Goku shouted, slapping the remote out of Vegeta's hands & promptly turning the TV  
off, " HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO SEE MYSELF WHEN YOU'VE GOT ALL THAT LIGHT COMING FROM THE SCREEN! "  
" But you like TV. " Vegeta said in a small voice.  
" Not anymore. "  
The ouji felt his bottom lip wobble, and, feeling an onslaught of waterworks coming, quickly stiffened,  
" Well, you still like ME, right? "  
" I don't need you, I have MuuMuu, remember? " Goku said, brushing the mustache again.  
Vegeta stared at him helplessly, his eyes now welled up with tears. He glared at the mustache, then  
stood up & pointed at it, " I'M GOING TO PULL YOU OUT BY THE ROOTS EVIL FACIAL ACCESSORY! " he snarled, then  
spat on MuuMuu & stomped out of the room.  
Goku sat there for a moment, utterly confused, " "Evil facial accessory"?... " he glanced down at his  
mustache, which now had the large spat of spit on it and shrieked, " AHH! MUUMUU! YOUR HAIR! " he jumped to his  
feet, " TO THE BATHROOM! " he said, then dashed up the stairs & locked the bathroom door behind him.  
  
  
  
" So? " Chi-Chi said as she started up the car, Vegeta sitting on the passanger's side, " How's Goku? "  
The ouji glared at her for a second, then burst into tears, " KAKAY HATES ME! " Vegeta wailed.  
Chi-Chi sweatdropped, " Not any better, huh? "  
" Umm-mmm. " Vegeta bit his lip, shaking his head.  
" Well, that's what _I'M_ here for! " Chi-Chi stared out the windshield, a look of determination on her  
face.  
" To help me get back my big buddy Kaka-chan? " Vegeta looked at her, wide-eyed.  
" NO. To get rid of that horrible mustache of his! " Chi-Chi said bluntly, " YOU'RE just an accomplice. "  
Vegeta grumbled, " Hmmph, well maybe I just WON'T help you get Kakarrot back to normal. "  
" HIS NAME IS GOKU! " Chi-Chi snapped at him, " WHY DON'T YOU JUST CALL HIM THE SAME THING EVERYONE ELSE  
ON THE PLANET DOES YOU SHORT LITTLE NUMBSKULL! "  
" Because I'm special. " Vegeta smiled contently & crossed his arms.  
" HA! You can say THAT AGAIN. " Chi-Chi said with utmost sarcasm.  
  
  
  
" THIS, this is the place where you plan to obtain the substance that you plot to use to extract Kakarrot's  
evil possessed facial accessory? " Vegeta said skeptically as they looked out onto the contruction site of a large  
skyscraper hotel.  
" Why can't you talk like normal human being for once? " Chi-Chi groaned.  
" Because I'm not normal, and I'm not a human being. " Vegeta replied.  
" Yes Vegeta, this is the contruction site where we're going to get the cement from that I'm going to use to get  
rid of Goku's mustache. " Chi-Chi said flatly.  
" ...that's what I said. " Vegeta glanced up at her.  
Chi-Chi sighed, " Come on monkey man, let's go find the contractors. " she said, walking towards the group of  
workers and machinery.  
" HEY! I'M THE PRINCE! I SHOULD BE LEADING! " Vegeta whined, running after her.  
" You're not MY prince. " Chi-Chi said.  
" I'm the prince of Kakarrot! " Vegeta pointed out.  
" Oh you're the prince of squa-doo! Just shut up and follow me. " Chi-Chi rolled her eyes.  
Vegeta stood there, speechless, " ...WHAT THE HECK IS "SQUA-DOO"! "  
  
  
" So you see, that's why we need to borrow some of your cement... " Chi-Chi kindly explained to the workers, who  
just stood there & chewed their cud. One of them spat his drool at her feet. Chi-Chi sweatdropped, " Charming people. " she  
said flatly.  
" Let's just steal some and go. It would be easier that way. " Vegeta whispered to her.  
" I AM _NOT_ STEALING _ANYTHING_! " Chi-Chi barked, " What kind of example would I be setting for my little Gohan if  
he were to find out his Mommy STOLE something. " she said dramatically.  
" Fine then. I'LL steal the stupid cement. " Vegeta huffed as he pushed his way past the construction workers.  
" HEY! WHADDA YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING SHORTY! " the biggest of the workers yelled at Vegeta, who turned to him and  
shot a two huge beams of ki from his eyes at the worker, frying him to a crisp and causing him to instantly fall to the  
ground in cinders.  
" Hmm, impressive. " Chi-Chi smiled as she followed Vegeta to the machinery.  
" A little something I picked up from the Namek a couple weeks ago. " Vegeta smirked.  
" You MUST teach me how to do that sometime. " Chi-Chi replied, the two now chatting like old friends.  
The workers watched to duo head off into their site, their jaws hanging open.  
" Huh, so this is where they keep this cement you keep talking about. " Vegeta observed as the two stood infront of  
the cement mixer, " That's a lot of cement JUST to cover Kakarrot's head... " he trailed off.  
" WE'RE NOT USING _ALL_ OF IT YOU BLOCKHEAD! " Chi-Chi shouted, then turned to the workers, who were still watching  
them intently, " HEY YOU! SOMEBODY GET OVER HERE! NOW! "  
" Yuh, yes ma'am! " the head worker from before zipped over to them.  
" You have impeccable ordering skills. " Vegeta nodded to her.  
" Why thank you. " Chi-Chi said happily, then turned back to the worker, " YOU! "  
" Eeeh! " the head worker gulped, sweat dripping down his forehead.  
" I would like you to pour just enough cement to fill this bucket. " she ordered, holding out a large pail big  
enough to cover Goku's head.  
" Yes ma'am! " the worker nodded quickly, then jumped into the vehicle and turned the cement mixer on, causing  
cement to start churning and spatting out of the machine.  
" TWO MORE OF YOU! HOLD THIS BUCKET! " Chi-Chi shouted as some additional workers ran over to her and held the bucket  
for her while the first worker poured cement into it, " STOP! " she yelled suddenly as the head worker did so. Chi-Chi took  
the bucket from the two men, " Good job. Thank you for the use of your machinery. " Chi-Chi said to them, " Come on Vegeta.  
Let's go home so I can save my baby. "  
" You mean my Kaka-chan. " Vegeta corrected her.  
" HE IS NOT YOURS! "  
" IS TOO! I'M THE PRINCE AND HE'S MY PEASANT SO HE'S MINE! "  
" AND I'M HIS WIFE AND CLOSEST FRIEND SO HE'S MINE! "  
" MINE! "  
" MINE! "  
" MINE! "  
" _MIIIINEEE_!!! "  
" Mine forever and ever and ever! "  
" Shut up ouji-boy. "  
  
  
" We're home. " Chi-Chi said as she parked the car in the driveway, " Well, your home, anyway. " she glanced over  
at Vegeta who was busy staring at the cement in curiousity, " It's still wet, right? "  
" Whadda you want me to do! Stick my hand in and find out! " Vegeta snapped at her.  
" Errr, " Chi-Chi growled, then slapped Vegeta across the back of his head, knocking his face into the cement. The  
prince pulled his head upward, grumbling angrily, " Don't you sass me, shortstack! " Chi-Chi said, getting out of the car  
with the bucket of cement.  
Vegeta sat there, boiling in contempt, then opened his eyes, only to find himself unable to complete the task,  
" AHH! " the ouji shrieked, a muffled sound coming out of his mouth, " IT'S STUCK! I CAN'T SEE! I CAN'T SEE! " he screamed in  
a panic as he desprately tried to get out of the car. He stumbled out, then yelped as he fell headfirst into a puddle,  
" HELP! I'M BLIND I'M BLIND I'M-- " Vegeta paused & blinked, the water had caused the cement to liquify and drip down his  
face and into the puddle, " ... " the ouji's face turned bright red with embrassment, " Heh-heh...heh...heh...Ohhhhhh. "  
  
  
" STUPID ONNA! I HATE HER I HATE HER I HATE HER! " Vegeta pouted angrily as he stomped in through the front door,  
then paused to see Goku back on the couch, only fast asleep this time. He was sitting upright, his head leaning back and his  
mouth hanging open. A small trail of drool dribbled down out of his mouth & onto his lap.  
The ouji giggled, " Awwwwww, silly little Kaka-chan. " he narrowed his eyes at MuuMuu, " And his EVIL MUSTACHE which  
I must destroy before he awakens! "  
" SHH! "  
Vegeta turned around to see Chi-Chi standing behind him, a palette of cement in her hands.  
" Will you stop talking for two seconds and help me with Goku? " she whispered, frustrated.  
" Kakarrot. "  
" Goku! "  
" KAKARROT! "  
" Ugh! " Chi-Chi groaned, " Just help me cover his mustache with the cement. "  
" Oh-kay. " Vegeta shrugged as Chi-Chi went to work spreading the cement over the mustache. Vegeta hesitantly stuck  
his own fingers into the cement. He held the cement up to his nose & sniffed it, inspecting the mixture, " Hmm? "  
" ARE YOU GOING TO HELP OR NOT! " Chi-Chi roared in anger.  
Vegeta gulped, " Yes ma'am! " he said, then put a dab of cement on the mustache.  
Goku lazily opened his eyes, then, seeing them, shrieked, " AHH! "  
" AHH! " Chi-Chi & Vegeta yelped in response and backed up.  
" MUUMUU! " Goku gasped at his cement-coated mustache, " HOW DARE YOU! " he snarled at Chi-Chi & Vegeta.  
" Goku, that mustache is bad for your health! We're just trying to help you. " Chi-Chi nodded, a stubbornly  
determined look on her face.  
" HELP ME?! LOOK AT IT! " Goku flicked the mustache, the cement now dry, " HOW IS THAT "HELP"!? "  
" You're getting WAY to egotistic about that fat group of hairs. " Chi-Chi shook her head, " You deserve every second  
of this if we're going to get the old Goku back. "  
Goku glared at her, then turned to Vegeta, who was staring at him sadly, " AND WHAT DO _YOU_ HAVE TO SAY ABOUT ALL  
THIS! "  
" I, I, I, I WANT MY BIG BUDDY BAAAAAAAAACK! " the ouji wailed. Goku froze, then looked downward at him  
sympathetically.  
" Veggie... " he could feel his own eyes watering now, " Little buddy Veggie. " Goku bent down to Vegeta's height,  
" Oh Veggie... "  
" Kaka-chan? " Vegeta said, hopeful.  
" Veggie, I'm sorry, I can't be bothered with you anymore, I have MuuMuu to take care of now. " Goku smiled quietly.  
Vegeta stared at him, hurt, then narrowed his eyes at Goku, and in a stint of rage slapped him across the face, knocking  
the cement mustache off Goku's face & to the floor. He stamped his foot ontop of the cement creation, crushing it and causing  
thousands of the little hairs inside to sprawl onto the carpet.  
" Not...anymore. " Vegeta said in a quiet voice and glared coldly at him.  
" ... " Goku's eyes widened in shock. He quickly touched his hand to his upper lip. His jaw hung open.  
" HA! WE DID IT! It's off! I KNEW my plan would work. " Chi-Chi spoke up, proud of herself.  
Goku rubbed his eyes, then looked back from Vegeta to Chi-Chi & back again. A big relieved grin engulfed his face, " I'M  
FREE! " he squealed, " I'M FREE AND CLEANSHAVEN! " he looked over at Chi-Chi dreamily, " Oh Chi-chan! " he ran over to her &  
hugged her tightly, " Chi-chan you saved me! You're so smart I love you you're one of my favorite persons in the whole wide  
world THANK YOU my Chi-chan! " he held her tighter.  
" Oh Go-chan! " Chi-Chi sighed back, " You're welcome honey. "  
" Mmm. "  
" Mmm. "  
" *sniffle*! "  
Goku glanced up to see Vegeta sulking in the corner of the room, watching them, " Little Veggie come to me! " Goku said  
happily, stretching his arms out to hug a second person. A smile crossed Vegeta's face.  
" Don't you dare let him near us Go--OOF! " Chi-Chi yelped as a heave of energy shoved her to the right. She looked over  
to that side to see the ouji hugging onto Goku, sobbing happily.  
" Aww, Veggie miss me? " Goku said, touched.  
" OF COURSE I MISSED YOU YOU IDIOT! " Vegeta yelled at him, then smiled again & went back to sobbing, " My big wonderful  
stupid Kaka-chan! "  
" Awwwwww! GROUP HUG! " Goku grinned, then squeezed them both at the same time, " Ooooh! I LOVE YOU TWO SO MUCH! "  
" _REALLY_ Kaka-chan? " Vegeta said in a small voice.  
" Of COURSE 'really'! " Chi-Chi scholded him, " That's what he just said! "  
" ... "  
" ... "  
" Thank you! " they both said to each other in unison, smiling.  
" If it weren't for your plan we would have never saved Kaka-chan. " Vegeta said to her.  
" If you never smacked it off his face we never would have gotten it off him. " Chi-Chi replied.  
Goku gasped in awe, " Chi-chan & Veggie are getting along! WOW! "  
" Only until we're all done with this hug, dear. " Chi-Chi answered him, " After that I'm back to blasting my bazooka at  
him. "  
" And I'm back to calling her a psycho woman. " Vegeta added.  
" Then I NEVER want this hug to end. " Goku smiled sweetly at them.  
" Oh, Ka-KEE! " Vegeta smiled back w/big sparkily eyes.  
" Oh brother. " Chi-Chi gagged, then stepped on Vegeta's foot, causing him to scream in pain.  
" YEOW!! "  
" Hey guys! " Mirai said cheerfully, coming out of the bathroom, " I finished shaving! How do I look? "  
The trio's jaws fell to the floor.  
" Oh...my...God... " Chi-Chi marvelled.  
" Mirai-- " Goku choked out.  
" --WHAT THE HECK DID YOU DO TO YOUR HEAD! " Vegeta shouted in shock. Chi-Chi quickly put her hand over the ouji's  
mouth to prevent him from insulting Mirai further.  
" It...looks, "nice", Mirai. " Chi-Chi said politely.  
" HE'S _BALD_! " Vegeta shouted loudly, only of have Chi-Chi smack her hand over his mouth for the second time.  
" Bald? " Mirai cocked his head, confused.  
" Mirai, have you seen yourself in the mirror yet? " Chi-Chi asked.  
" No, I was just gonna ask your opinion before I did...I'm not BALD...am I? " Mirai said, nervous.  
" YOU'RE BALDER THAN A BABY'S ASS! " Vegeta gawked.  
" VEGETA! " Chi-Chi yelled at him.  
" But he IS! Look at him for crying out loud! " Vegeta said, pointing to Mirai.  
Mirai sweatdropped, " I...am? "  
" Don't worry about it Mirai! " Goku said cheerfully, " I think it looks pretty! "  
" Pretty BALD! " Vegeta added in.  
" VEGETA! "  
" _WHAT_! You're not _MY_ wife! " Vegeta threw his arms in the air.  
" And proud of it. " Chi-Chi mumbled, " Right Goku! Goku? " she glanced over to where Goku was, only to see him rubbing  
the top of Mirai's head.  
" WOW! I can see my face in your head! " Goku grinned happily, " That's AMAZING! "  
Chi-Chi sweatdropped.  
" Like Kakarrot's much of an improvement? " Vegeta cocked an eyebrow at her.  
" Shut up. " Chi-Chi cut him short.  
Mirai nervously walked over to the mirror across the the room, looked in it and let out a scream loud enough to break  
the sound barrier, wake the dead, and shake the heavens.  
" MY HAIR! MY GORGEOUS LAVENDER HAIR! IT'S GONE! " Mirai bawled, " I'M UGLY! "  
" Here ya go! " Goku tapped him on the shoulder. Mirai looked around at him to see Goku holding the tube of Insta-grow  
in his hands, " You're gonna need every last drop in there! " he grinned.  
" You mean, I can HAVE IT, Son-San? " Mirai's eyes widened.  
" Yup! I won't be using it anymore! " Goku smiled sheepishly at him.  
" I'll make sure of that. " Chi-Chi glared at him. Goku sweatdropped.  
" Me too! " Vegeta said. Goku sweatdropped some more.  
" Oh come on guys! I wasn't THAT egotistic about my mustache! Was I! " Goku whined as the duo continued to glare at him.  
" More like egomaniacal. " Chi-Chi grumbled, " You won't do that again, will you Goku? " she said warningly.  
" No Chi-chan! Never never never. " Goku shook his head.  
" Good! " Chi-Chi said sweetly, " Now let's go home and I'll make you some of those little sausages you like. " she  
said, leaving.  
" YAY! SAUSAGES! " Goku squealed, running after her. He paused, then zipped over to Vegeta & hugged him goodbye, " Awww,  
little Veggie Veggie! "  
" Hee... " Vegeta's face turned bright red.  
" GO-KU! " Chi-Chi screamed from outside.  
" YES CHI-CHAN! " Goku said happily, then let go of Vegeta & skipped out the door.  
The ouji sighed contently.  
" Hey Toussan? How's it look now? Honest? " Mirai begged him, having applied the Insta-grow. Vegeta glanced over at him.  
" Nice afro Mirai... " Vegeta sweatdropped.  
" REALLY? "  
" ...it looks just like your mother's. " he finished, then left the room.  
Mirai looked at himself in the mirror & chucked the Insta-grow to the ground, then groaned.  
" I was better off bald... "  
*************************************************************************************************  
12:27 AM 2/1/02  
THE END  
Chuquita: [still staring Bura down] (nervous) [glances over at Vegeta] Veggie, what am I gonna  
do? Bura's WAY stronger than I am.  
Vegeta: (proudly) Of COURSE she's stronger than YOU, _I_ spawned her, remember?  
Chuquita: (flatly) You have no idea how that disqusting that last phrase sounded, do you?  
Vegeta: (confused) No.  
Chuquita: (sighs) Veggie, if I don't beat her, we'll be trapped here FOREVER!  
Vegeta: (surveys his pink-colored surroundings) (face turns pale green) Uhhhh...BEAT HER! BEAT HER GOOD!  
Bura: (raises her hand to zap him) (smirks) You say something Toussan? Wanna go back to being a mindless zombie like  
Mr. Goten's Daddy?  
Vegeta: (panicky) NO!  
Bura: Well then, I hope you three like pink, cuz you're gonna be here for a LOOOOOONG while! (gears up to launch a major attack  
on Chu)  
Vegeta: (begging) CHU! DO SOMETHING!  
Chuquita: (frightened) I don't know how! I don't know what!  
Vegeta: (watches as the attack becomes bigger) Oh no...KAKARROTTO! Kakarrot? [looks around for Goku, only to find him playing  
with a group of woodland creatures, still under the hypnosis]  
Chuquita: You sure he's still hypnotized?  
Vegeta: If he wasn't he would have EATEN those creatures by now.  
Bura: MUAHAHAHAHAHA! PREPARE TO FACE YOUR FATE MORTALS! [holds the giant ball of energy above her head]  
Vegeta: (grabs onto Chu) AHH! CHU-CHAN MAKE HER STOP!  
Chuquita: (gulps) I...  
Bura: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA--  
?: BU-RA!  
Bura: (freezes; nervous) Kuh--Kaasan?  
[all turn to see Bulma standing infront of the door]  
Bulma: (angry) BURA YOU COME BACK HERE RIGHT NOW! YOU SHOULD'VE BEEN IN BED _HOURS_ AGO!  
Bura: (quietly) Yes Kaasan. [tosses the energy ball into the backround]  
Bulma: [grabs Bura's arm & drags her off]  
Chuquita: (w/a sly grin on her face) Goodbye Bu-ra!  
Bura: (shakes her fist at Chu) I'll get you next time! ALL THREE OF YOU! I'LL BE BACK AND NEXT TIME I'LL FINISH WHAT I STARTED!  
[snaps her fingers, causing them all to appear back in the Corner] [Bulma drags Bura into the car & drives off]  
Vegeta: [looks down at his clothes, which are now back to normal] *whew*! That was close.  
Goku: (also back to normal) Where am I?  
Chuquita: Yeah, don't worry about it Vedge. I wasn't gonna let her win. After all, I'm the author. I control this story you  
know. (happily)  
Vegeta: (vein bulges on his head) THEN WHY DIDN'T YOU SAVE US EARLIER!!!  
Chuquita: (shrugs) (innocently) Just building up suspense, you know.  
Goku: (giggling) Hee-hee-hee!  
Vegeta: SUSPENSE! I'LL GIVE YOU SUSPENSE! [runs after Chu, who shrieks] [chases Chu around the studio, enraged] YOU COME BACK  
HERE!  
Chuquita: (laughing) NEVER! You can only catch me if I want you too!  
Vegeta: THAT'S WHAT YOU THINK!  
Goku: Heeheehee! (to audiance) Cya later everybody! Hope you had fun! (snickers) Cuz I did! 


End file.
